bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Inarro, Bren
:“Sometimes if you want to see a change for the better, you have to take things into your own hands.” :-Bren Inarro Bren Inarro was a retired Corellian Security Force Officer (CorSec) that was a close friend of Marcus Morgan. Bren helped CJ Morgan pass her Piloting Accrediation test, along with watching over Marcus’ mother while he was away on “business”. Bren would go on to mentor Angella Chylde in CorSec before his retirement. When Chylde was arrested by Imperial Forces on the false charge of sympathizing with the rebels, Bren helped break her out of the detention area of CorSec Headquarters and stole his old X-Wing fighter and droid, fleeing Rimward with the young pilot. Bren would eventually join forces with CJ and her friends, becoming affiliated with the Antrixian Resistance operating in the Mid Rim. Bren initially headed up the Shadow Wolves Irregulars, but was later asked by Graydon Strykia to reorganize the paramilitary force into a new military, starfighter/commando unit that would come to be known as Regulator Squadron. Bren would lead the Regulators through the liberation of the Manchi Sector and until the liberation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, where he was killed battling the Imperials. History Early Life Life in CorSec Later Life :"I'm getting too old for this star-jockey crap. I'm hanging up my wings and I'm going to drink and gamble till my heart's content." :-Bren Inarro on Retirement Out of Retirement and Defection :"You damn kids are always getting into trouble and expecting me to bail your asses out!" :-Bren Inarro to CJ Morgan and Angella Chylde Bren enjoyed his time away from CorSec, but eventually became bored with his day-to-day routine, missing the structure and potential for danger that he had experienced while on active duty. In mid 2 ABY, Bren received word that his former partner, Angella Chylde had been arrested by the Imperials and on the authority of an upper level CorSec agent. Bren helped Angella escape Imperial custody on Corellia and the pair stole two CorSec X-wings, fleeing to the Outer Rim. The wanted CorSec agents encountered a squad of the Sand Tigers in the Outer Rim, inquiring about joining the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Bren's intentions were to see Angella join the Alliance and then he would leave to go into hiding himself. His plan involved possibly joining with Marcus Morgan as a crew member on the Lady Jasmyne. Before the group could make contact with the Rebels, the Sand Tigers were raided by the Imperials, with most of the group killed. The survivors, except for one, were captured and transferred to Draven to await transfer to the Imperial penal facility on Akrit'tar. Once there, the three captives, including the Wookiee Shalranna, were scheduled to be executed. Thankfully, the lone survivor of the Sand Tiger raid, Selene S'tal, made contact with a group that she hoped could assist in freeing the Wookiee and the other two captives. The crew of the Lightning's Ride managed to free the captives and helped them escape Draven. Reunited with CJ Morgan, Bren and Angella were sent to Phantom Station where they could find refuge. On the station, Bren and Angella spent most of their time around the forming Antrixian Resistance that was gathering on the shadowport. Bren often assisted with giving advice to Graydon Strykia and helping out with security details. By the start of 3 ABY, Bren assisted in defending Phantom Station from the Black Bloods and Reaper. While the battle turned into a stalemate, both forces managed to damage each other sufficiently during the skirmish. Regulators and Renegades :"Let me make sure I've got this straight. You want me to turn a paramilitary group into an elite force that can enforce laws and still kick ass." :"Yes. You're mean enough to do it." :"I don't think you're paying me enough for this." :"You haven't been paid yet." :"That's what I mean! Pissin' down my back and tellin' me it's raining. Damn, I'll do it." :"Welcome aboard, Colonel." :-Bren Inarro and Graydon Strykia, 3 ABY Bren briefly headed up the Shadow Wolves Irregulars, a loose-knit group of starfighters formed from CorSec, RoSec, and independent individuals. The Irregulars assisted in raids against Imperial and Imperial-aligned targets to help resupply the badly damaged Phantom Station. The Irregulars were present during a raid in which it was discovered that the Empire was moving large amounts of prisoners to the Manchi Sector. Abandoning Phantom Station, Bren followed the now formed Shadow Wolves to Trudaa, where they began restoring an old space station that had been moved there. In the latter part of 3 ABY, Graydon approached Bren about converting the Shadow Wolves Irregulars into a new group that could fulfill different duties. Chief among the duties of the new group would be security and defense of Trudaa and the space that Eidolon Station occupied. The group would also be responsible for still providing support to the Nova Wolves, the Cabrero Pirates, and the Shadow Wolves. Bren received a commission in the Antrixian Defense Force from Graydon and was given special dispensation to form his new group. The group was given autonomy away from the standard ADF Chain of Command also, making the group their own branch of the Resistance. Bren recruited Ulic Rossini into the group first to assist him in recruiting and organizing the new force. Over the next month, Bren and Ulic organized and recruited a misfit band of pilots and individuals into the makings of a starfighter squadron and commando group that would provide security to the Trudaa system. By the end of 3 ABY, the new group had been renamed Regulator Squadron. Bren had his hands full organizing the group and whipping them into shape. Appearance and Personality Bren was an older human with graying hair, who maintained an athletic lifestyle through physical fitness and activity. Bren was often seen as sensible, yet very old-fashioned and gruff. RPG D6 Stats Type: Former CorSec Officer (Retired) DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 7D+1, Dodge 6D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 6D, Bureaucracy 7D+1, Languages 7D, Law Enforcement 6D+1, (s)Law enforcement: CorSec 9D+2, Streetwise 7D, Willpower 6D+1 MECHANICAL 3D+1 Astrogation 7D, Communications 6D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 6D, Sensors 6D, Space Transports 5D, Starfighter Piloting 7D+1, Starship Gunnery 7D, Starship Shields 5D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Command 7D, Con 6D+2, Gambling 6D, Investigation 7D+1, Search 6D, Sneak 6D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 7D, Lifting 4D+2, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 2D Blaster Repair 4D+1, Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Demolition 4D+2, Droid Repair 4D, First Aid 5D+1, Space Transport Repair 5D, Starfighter Repair 6D, Starship Weapons Repair 6D Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 20 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Regulators & Renegades Characters